Only in Vengeance
by Emberseve
Summary: Jane attacks Bella after the confrontation in Breaking Dawn, while Bella is walking alone in the woods. The Cullens manage to be rid of her, but that doesn’t mean the Volturi will not avenge themselves...
1. Jane's Wrath

**Only In Vengeance**

"**Of Course, this isn't over. The Volturi won't forgive what happened here." - Siobhan, Pg. 743; Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter 1: Jane's Wrath**

_**Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the ancients, who didn't so much as look up from their conference. **_**– Pg. 726, Breaking Dawn.**

All of a sudden Jane crouched ready to take action. Alec held her shoulder trying to calm her and to manage keeping her from acting harshly. Unfortunately, Jane didn't take his suggestive mannerism seriously. Almost immediately, Jane let out a thundering set of growls expressing her agitation.

"Jane, shut it!" I over-heard, Demetri hissing.

The response he got was nothing more but a sneer and huffing noise from Jane. Narrowing my eyes, I saw Alec nervously shifting his feet. Why would he be doing that? I thought that was only a human habit… Unexpectedly, Jane walked into the forest to her left and disappeared. Looking at Edward I noticed that he had not seen her move, _no one had_. Soon I recognized that Edward and Aro had been talking while I stared at the not so empty forest before me…Jane was in there…and who knew what she was planning. Without warning, I heard murmurs of Alice.

"Alice?" I whispered to myself.

Out of nowhere Alice appeared by Edward's side, with Jasper. Meanwhile, behind her three others were entering the clearing. One of them, a boy, with beautiful features. I guess I had not been paying much attention because they were now speaking of the boy's life, and I found that his name was Nahuel. Also that he was exactly like Renesme. This, in a way made me sad for how different his life was yet happy for Renesme that she's not the only half-immortal in the world. I must have been daydreaming for far too long because the Volturi started to leave one by one and now Aro and Carlisle were saying their goodbyes. But wait…it's _over_? This is finally over?!

"Edward?" I asked, looking into my love's blazing gold eyes.

"Yes, Bella… It's finally over…" Edward said, wrapping me in his warm embrace.

The next thing I knew I was kissing my husband feverishly as if I hadn't done so in a century. Then I remembered Renesme, and I abruptly turned around yanking my daughter off of Jacob and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. Behind me I heard chuckling coming from Edward, and I turned around facing him with Renesme cradled in my arms.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him curiously.

"I like seeing you happy." Edward whispered, seductively in my ear.

Then I remembered Jane.

"What is it?" Edward asked, enveloping my cheek in his palm.

"Jane." I said, worriedly.

"Bella. She's gone, along with the other Volturi. They won't cause us any more problems." Edward replied kissing me on the cheek.

"B-But…she went into the forest! I saw her!" I said rapidly, while pointing towards the part of the woods I had seen her walk into.

Edward sighed, "Bella you worry too much. She went into the forest to leave like the rest of the Volturi.".

I was about to argue, but instead Edward placed a finger on my lips silencing me.

"Shhh…now let's go inside. I think you should rest. The same with Renesme." Edward said, smiling while looking at Renesme's sleeping form in my arms.

"Ok." I replied, leaning on Edward's shoulder as we walked with the others towards the house.

**_…3 hours later…_**

I was resting on my bed in mine and Edward's little house, with Renesme, while Edward went to say goodbye to the Denali's. He refused to let me come because he claimed that I needed to calm down a bit. I couldn't help but wonder if Jane was still in the forest though… So I decided to call Rosalie and Emmett to see if they wanted to watch Renesme while I went for a _walk_.

"Hey, Rose? Can you come watch Renesme while I go for a walk?" I asked, speaking into the phone. All of a sudden the phone line went dead and the door opened in the other room.

"NESSIE! AUNTIE ROSE IS HERE!"

I groaned.

"Rosalie! She was sleeping!" I said, while taking Renesme into the other room to greet Rosalie.

"I'm sorry!" Rosalie replied, taking Renesme from me and walking to sit in chair.

"I'll be back in about an hour." I said walking out the door.

As soon as I was a mile from the houses, I broke into a run.


	2. Scared For Eternity

**Only In Vengeance**

**Chapter 2: Scared For Eternity**

_**Bella's POV:**_

I was running through the forest when I unexpectedly tripped. Oh great now I'm a klutz as a vampire too, I thought as I groaned. Looking behind me I noticed that the ground was perfectly bare of any sticks, rocks, bumps, or anything. It was just a flat surface, so what exactly did I trip on? All of I sudden I heard a menacing growl coming from behind me but before I could turn in that direction I was tackled to ground. While being Forcibly pressed onto the earth's surface I got into defensive mode while some growls of my own erupted.

I immediately grabbed the person by the neck and shoved them into a nearby tree. The second they're head hit the tree I realized who my attacker was._ Jane_. I knew that she had something planned. She obviously wanted to tear me apart for many reasons.

"Jane." I said, through clenched teeth.

"_Bella_." snarled Jane.

Before I knew it I was being thrown backward into another tree, while Jane pounced and got a hold of my shoulders, and then biting down hard on my shoulder. I shrieked, and instantly through my fist into her jaw. Then rolled on top of her gaining the offense. My hands went straight for her throat. Even though I knew I wasn't able to choke her and cut off her breathing, I wanted to _soo_ badly.

Out of the blue, I felt searing pain rip throughout my back as If it were blazing with fire. I felt my whole body go limp as I let go of her throat. As soon as I touched the ground my back felt as though it snapped in half and was torn in shreds. I was so blinded with pain that I hadn't even noticed that the Blood-curdling Scream I just let out was even mine. Over to my right I saw Jane smirking and stalking closer towards my limp form on the ground. Almost immediately, while in a fetal-like position, I started to push myself backwards in fear of what she was planning on doing.

Jane snickered, "You really don't think just pushing yourself any further is going to keep me away from you do you?"

"I know we've never liked each other, but why do you attack now when Aro could be looking for you? Couldn't you get into trouble? Or were they with you on this one?" I rasped, forcing each and every word to come rolling out of my mouth.

"Naïve little Bella… Do you really think they care whatsoever what I am doing? Yes they might be wondering where I am or what I am doing…but that doesn't mean I'll stop them from going back to Volterra to look for me. They're not that interested. Ha! They couldn't give a damn what I'm doing!" Jane laughed, while playing with something small in her petite, sallow hand.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, feeling the burn in my back getting worse.

Jane chuckled, "You really don't know what I did to you back huh?"

I looked at her with worried eyes fearing the most. What did she do? What could hurt _this _much?

Jane chuckled some more as she bent down in front of me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look directly into her blood red eyes.

"You know how our kind gets killed right?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what this is?" Jane whispered dangerously, showing me an iron knife that had a reddish-orange glow to the sharper part of it.

I gasped. NO WAY!

"Yes." Jane hissed, the corners of her mouth turning into a smile.

I felt a huge lump in my throat as I realized what she possibly could have just done to me.

"As you know this is iron. When iron burns, it turns into a kind of…weapon…that you could burn…even mark something or somebody with. And as we know vampires can burn……and we burn _very_ well." Jane said, a precarious smile reaching across her face.

"W-What d-did you d-do to me?" I stuttered, not wanting to know.

Jane laughed chillingly as she raised her other hand, the one with the knife in it, to touch the top of my forehead, "Why I just scarred you for eternity, my dear…" "Though it's a pity that eternity for you is ending right about now…Edward won't get to see the outcome of the wonderful make-over I'm about to give you."

As the word Edward left her mouth I growled viscously.

"Now, Now…Let's not get too feisty. This will be over with before you know it." Jane said, cheerfully.

"NO!" I shouted, pushing Jane away from myself and raced further into the woods.

I hid in a huge cave-like dent in a tree behind an enormous hill in front of it.

"Bellaaaa!" "You can't hide forever you know!" "I will find you eventually!" Jane said. I could even hear her treacherous smile in her voice.

I stopped breathing the second I heard her voice. Why was I so stupid! Why did I do this in the first place! I was obviously not thinking and letting my curiosity get the best of me! I should of at least brought Jacob, or Edward! No, not Edward…I wouldn't want him to get hurt…

"Bellaaa! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" I heard Jane say as I moved deeper into the cave's shadows.

I should of never had done this…I gasped, what about Renesme!! Oh no, I thought as I realized what I had just done… As soon as I realized that I just let out a noise I felt a tingling sensation on my ear.

"Found you!" Jane whispered, as I jumped immediately making a run for it. As soon as I reached the opening of the cave I was forced backwards, as Jane landed a blow to my stomach causing me to double over.

As soon as I was about to collapse onto the floor Jane took the knife and plunged it right into the left side of my face dragging it down to my right eye and continuing it down my cheek and onto my chin and upper neck. Screaming Bloody-murder, I attacked Jane, thrusting the knife out of her hands and onto the ground next to us.

_**Alice's POV**_

Jasper and I were relaxing on our bed together when it happened.

_Jane was laughing as she raised one of her hands, with a knife in it, touching the top of Bella's forehead._

"_Why I just scarred you for eternity, my dear…" "Though it's a pity that eternity for you is ending right about now…Edward won't get to see the outcome of the wonderful make-over I'm about to give you."_

OH NO! BELLA!

"EDWARD!!"


	3. Rescued

**Only In Vengeance**

**Chapter 3: Rescued**

**_Edward's POV_**

I was playing my Bella's Lullaby when I heard Alice's scream,

"EDWARD!!"

Before she was even finished calling my name I was racing up the stairs, and was met halfway by Alice and Jasper.

"Edward! Have you seen Bella?!" Alice asked, worriedly.

"No. Why?! What happened?!" I asked, fearing the worst for my angel.

"V-Vision! W-We need to go to the clearing now!!!" Alice screamed, running out the back door while dragging Jasper and I out with her.

**_Bella's POV_**

The searing pain in my back was now unbearable. Not to mention the new wound on my face, which was causing my right eye to tear up and swell. As of right now I don't think any vampire would ever want to cry because it hurts like hell. I can't stop, even when I try to the tears keep on coming and make the welt forming down my face burn terribly.

Defensibly, I am horrible. Every time I block a blow from either Jane's fist or knife I earn another cut or broken bone in which seems to take forever to heal. If there had been a battle against the Volturi I probably would have died. I couldn't bear to even think of what that would do to Edward… That's why I need to hold my ground. For Edward, Renesme, and my family. I couldn't afford to die… I needed to stay with my family.

Jane let out an aggravated cry, "Bella _Cullen _I swear if you don't die now it will be your blood on my hands!"

As I dodged another blow I heard a sickening crack, and then all of a sudden I winded up on the grass with a loud thump. As I was about to get up, I heard Jane's ear piercing growl, and then felt part of my side being torn open. I screamed like all Hell broke loose and was trying to pry me into its fiery pits.

I was numb with pain, and couldn't move at all. It was now that I expected Jane to through the match a get it over with. But to my surprise she was about seven feet ahead of me staring into the distance as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"W-W-Why…d-don't yo-u d-do…..i-it?" I croaked.

I almost wished I didn't ask, because when Jane looked over her shoulder she had the most terrifying expression on with the most engrossing smile.

Jane giggled uncontrollably, "Turns out you just got lucky, darling…that husband of yours and the psychic are here to save the day! Well…I guess it'd be ok if I kill you later on…the more pain you and…Mr. Edward Cullen have to bear…ta ta for now!"

With that Jane sped off further into the forest. I was so close to unconsciousness when I saw a figure approaching. Edward! THANK HEAVENS!

"E-Edw-a-r-d!"

"BELLA!?"

Turns out it was Alice and Edward and Jasper was not too far behind her.

Alice gasped, "Oh-my-god! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!"

"BELLA! IS SHE HURT!? BELLA!?" Edward screamed just coming out of the forest.

I didn't want him to see me like this so I curled up into Fetal position and tucked my head in between my stomach and my thighs.

"Oh my god, Bella! What happened!?" Edward asked, pulling my form into his lap.

At this point I was sobbing and tearing up so hard, I thought I'd go blind.

"Bella, please tell me what happened." Edward asked, trying to lift my chin to look at him, but I would let him.

I could now feel Jasper next to me with his hand on my arm trying to calm me, but it wasn't working. "Bella, please tell us what happened so that we can get you to Carlisle."

What Jasper suggested started to comprehend in my mind and the more I thought about it the more I knew I would eventually have to show Edward. Slowly I lifted my head up so that my eyes could meet Edward's. I heard Edward and Jasper gasp in shock and then Edward's roar of pain. Almost immediately I put my face right where it was before.

"That little demon will pay!" Edward growled, dangerously, while shaking from his anger.

"Edward! STOP! We need to get Bella to Carlisle!" Alice shouted.

Before I even could register it we were on our way back to the house. Every time Edward would make a sharp turn or make a harsh movement I would always let out a cry of pain. Once we were at the house Edward carefully set me on the couch in the living room.

"CARLISLE! BELLA'S HURT!" Edward cried, while Alice moved onto the floor and put her soft hand on my forehead.

"I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't see this sooner Bella…I-I should have been making sure they were all gone…W-we were so convinced that…" Alice babbled.

"Al-ic-e…I-It's ok…I-I w-went looking f-for-" I was about to say Jane, but a pain that shot through my spine interrupted me causing myself to howl in pain.

**_Edward's POV_**

My angel was in pain because of that hell of creature. How dare she do this! I was on the verge of breaking down; the only thing stopping me was that I knew I had to be strong for Bella. I couldn't let her get upset. She was all ready in enough pain as it was.

"Mommy?"

Oh no!

"Renesme?" I asked, turning to face my daughter's innocent, beautiful face…so much like her mothers used to be…

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Renesme asked, while walking slowly over towards me.

"Nessie, Mommy's…not feeling well…Why don't you go hang out with Jacob until she gets better?" I asked, picking her up and hoping that she wouldn't want to see Bella…I didn't want to scare her.

"B-But I want to talk to Mommy…" Nessie said, looking into my eyes.

I sighed, "Renesme I don-"

"E-Edward can I p-please talk to my d-daughter?" Bella whispered.

Sighing, I gave Nessie to Bella and while pinching the bridge of my nose called Carlisle again, "Carlisle! Please come down here! Bella needs help!"

I less than a second Carlisle was here with a huge bag that looked as though it weighed ten pounds.

"Sorry, Edward… When you said Bella was hurt I needed to make sure I had supplies for any form of injury she might have." Carlisle said, while making his way over to Bella.

Once Carlisle was beside Bella, I took Renesme, and then saw Rosalie heading towards the back door. I immediately opened it and put Nessie in Rose's arms.

"Rosalie, take her back to the cottage." I said quickly.

"Why? Did something happen?!" Rosalie asked, looking behind me.

"Rose, Bella's hurt, I can't have her see her like this anymore…not when Carlisle is checking her injuries, at least." I said, Pulling Rosalie away from the house.

Rosalie looked bewildered, "Oh-Um…Call me when we can come back."

"Ok, and watch Nessie for me, Jane's still here." I replied.

"_Jane_?" hissed Rosalie.

"Yes, don't let her out of your sight, and tell Emmett to join you."

"Will do." Rosalie said, and then took off towards the cottage.

With that I headed for the door and was stopped by Jasper blocking my way.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Edward…your not going to like it…Carlisle told me to keep you out here for a while. I'm sorry." Jasper replied, sadly.

"Jasper." I snarled, "Let me in now!"

"Edward…"

I felt a growl rising in my throat, when I crouched ready to force Jasper out of the way if needed.

"Edward, I said, I'm sorry. You can't go in. You'll get too upset and you might even harm Bella more than she all ready is. She's too fragile right now for you to get so angry." Jasper said, mimicking my movements.

As much as I wanted to not harm Bella in any way, I didn't like the fact that they were trying to keep me away from my angel, my love, and my wife. I had every right to be with her right now. So I attacked.


	4. Anger's Casualties

**Only In Vengeance**

**Chapter 4: Anger's Casualties.**

**Anybody can become angry, that is easy; but to be angry with the right person, and to the right degree, and at the right time, and for the right purpose, and in the right way, that is not within everybody's power, that is not easy. ~ Aristotle**

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

I knew beforehand that Edward would not take this very well…and I was hoping he would not make it harder on himself than he already was. However, I knew better than to think he would. I was just cleaning up the scarred tissue of Bella's skin when I heard thundering crash come from outside. Sighing, I got to my feet walking towards the door. I knew this would happen, and I would never even bother to send Jasper out there to prevent Edward from entering the house.

Suddenly I heard shouting coming from Edward as I went back to Bella, "JASPER! Don't you dare say I can't see her she's my wife!!!"

_**Jasper's POV:**_

After Edward stomped his foot on the ground and punched the wall I could feel the anger radiating off him like crazy, and it was starting to affect my emotions as well. Edward was really frustrating me…I wish he would just listen to Carlisle's advice and stay away from Bella for now! Suddenly Edward started to growl viscously, and that was just enough to flare my temper.

"Edward, she doesn't need you right now. She's fine." I whispered dangerously.

"You think she doesn't need me! What makes you think you have the right to say that?!" Edward growled, while walking closer to me.

"The right as her brother, now just stay out here and leave her be." I said, trying to be as calm as possible.

As soon as I turned to walk back in to the house, I felt an explosion of fury. Just as I was about to turn, to face Edward again I felt a searing pain on my right shoulder. While screaming bloody murder I felt around that area to find Edward's teeth biting hard on my flesh letting the venom enter my system. Immediately I grabbed him and somersaulted, forcing him on his back. Strangely, my shoulder was smoldering with pain, when it should only be stinging. However, I ignored it as I kept Edward from moving.

Then, out of nowhere, his foot smashed into my face forcing my body backwards and on to my back. While recovering from the blow I felt my leg being ripped apart, and just as I was going to make a blow on Edward, I felt my calf being ripped off, knee and down. That was enough to stop myself from going any further.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted, as Edward started to mess up my face, including breaking my nose and jaw.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted, again, too much in pain to fight against Edward's blows.

In less than a second I heard rushing footsteps coming from the house. The second I saw Carlisle walk out of the back door I screamed his name, "CARLISLE!"

"EDWARD! Get off of Jasper NOW!!!" Carlisle shouted, running over here.

As soon he was here he pulled Edward off of me and held his arms.

"EDWARD! Edward! You're acting like a five year old! Stop it now! Edward!" Carlisle yelled, as Edward was trying to break out of his grasp while growling.

"Emmett, Alice come here!" Carlisle shouted, while wrestling Edward to the floor.

While Carlisle was handling Edward, I tried to stand but only fell back down to the ground in pain. It probably wasn't best to move. Just as I was about to reach down to my injured leg I heard a scream then a gasp.

"JASPER!!!" My wife screeched. "OHMYGOD! I HEARD YELLING AND I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE JUST YELLING AT EACH OTHER! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?!" Alice said, as she sat down next to me.

As Alice was helping me stand, I saw Emmett holding Edward from the back as Carlisle was yelling at him.

"Carlisle! You can yell at him later all you want! Right now Jasper needs help!" Alice screamed, as Carlisle finished his speech to Edward and helped me walk towards the door.

Unexpectedly, I heard someone gasp.

"Edward?"

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! Thanks to school, finals, and this ANNOYING writer's block! I'm trying to get the plot down for this story. Please forgive me for my lack of updating! I hope to update VERY VERY soon! **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**- Emberseve**


	5. All For The Looks Of It

**Only In Vengeance**

**Chapter 5: All For The Looks Of It**

**_Bella's POV_**

With what Carlisle applied to my wounds, the pain was bearable. I could move without worrying that I will scream out. Suddenly I heard shouting come from outside and saw Alice walk out the back door. What's going on back there?

I got up gradually and headed towards the door slowly. What I saw once I was outside shocked me. Jasper looked as though he was struck by a tornado, and Edward looked like he was a ticking bomb ready to set off any second. What the hell happened back here?!

"Edward?"

**_Edward's POV_**

_Bella? _What was she doing out here? I thought she was resting!? She shouldn't be out here!

"Bella wha-"

Oh. My. God. Her face-it's…Oh my god… How did this happen? No- How _could_ this happen!? After a couple of seconds, I was too shocked to even think clearly. All that came was Oh my god over and over again.

"Bella." I whispered.

**_Bella's POV_**

Just as Edward was whispering my name I noticed he looked as if a car just ripped through the house. His face was shocked to the max but his eyes only revealed sadness. The look in his eyes tore my heart apart each time I looked at them. Everybody else looked at Edward Cautiously as I stepped closer to him. With each step I took he seemed to be in more and more pain.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, as my hands just barely skimmed his forearms making their way down to his hands.

While I was forming my hands around his, Edward glanced over at Carlisle and I noticed that they were having a silent conversation. With a brief nod from Carlisle, Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way and sobbed, "Bella, I'm so sorry." .

"I don't understand." I said pulling away from him.

"Bella, maybe we should talk about this inside. Jasper, Alice you should go get some rest in your room. I'll be right up to take a look at Jasper." Carlisle said, gesturing towards the door.

Once we were inside and Alice and Jasper were upstairs Carlisle spoke, "Bella I'm sorry to say this, but I'll be frank with you…Jane did some….permanent damage while you two were fighting."

"Permanent damage? I-I don't understand…" I said, anxiously.

"Bella, you don't exactly look…the same as you did a couple hours ago. Edward, will you please show Bella to a Mirror?" Carlisle asked, as he went upstairs to Esme.

What? Why would I need a mirror? I mean how much could have changed to me in just a couple hours?! I know Jane did some damage…but maybe Carlisle was exaggerating how bad it came out to be. No, he wouldn't do that! He's a doctor for crying out loud! What kind of doctor lies to a patient about their condition! Probably an insane sadistic one…But it doesn't matter, I want to know what the hell he's talking about!!! Just then I noticed that Edward and I had not moved from the back door.

"Edward? Where's a mirror?"

Edward paused a bit before answering glumly, "Bella…I-I don't really…"

"Well? Spit it out all ready!" I said, anxious to get to a mirror.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you see yourself like this…maybe a few more days of healing-"

"What! What do you mean, 'I don't think it's a good idea if you see yourself like this'! That's BS! Now show me a mirror! I don't know what's going on, and it's really confusing and getting to me! So please let me see my reflection!!!"

"O-k…the closest one is in the upstairs bathroom." Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me upstairs.

Once we got to the bathroom, Edward followed me in and motioned to the Mirror. Once I caught sight of my reflection the first thing I did was let out a piercing scream.


End file.
